Salju Musim Semi
by Haruno Tsubaki
Summary: Menurut semua orang, mereka itu tak terlihat bahkan dibilang tidak nyata. Tapi mataku tidak bisa bohong, aku bisa melihat mereka ada di sekitarmu. Hati-hati dah jangan buat masalah...
1. Chapter 1

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

Halo, gimana kabarnya? Mungkin sebagian dari kalian pernah baca cerita ini. Yups cerita ini aku hapus dan sekarang aku repost lagi, soalnya ada beberapa hal yang harus di edit dan diperbaikit. Buat yang belum baca, selamat menikmati ceritanya. Semoga kalian terhibur sama fanfic aku ini...

Thankyou...

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Salju Pertama_**

Udara begitu dingin di malam ini, angin yang bertiup semakin membuat gadis bermata lavender ini merapatkan tangannya. Langkah demi langkah dia pijakkan di jalan taman yang biasa dia lewati saat pulang.

Sendirian, itulah keadaanya saat ini. Rasa sepi menyelimuti hatinya semenjak dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti.

Salju pertama musim dinginpun mulai turun, gadis berambut pangjang ini menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tertegun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasa sesak dalam dadapun mulai dia rasakan.

'Kenapa, kenapa kau harus tercipta? Kenapa? gara-gara kau, dia pergi untuk selamanya. Selama ini tak ada yang mampu memahami rasa sepi yang aku derita.' Gumam Hinata, air matanya kini telah membasahi pipi. Tangannyapun mengusapnya meskipun ari mata itu kembali menetes dari matanya.

Gadis inipun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dalam pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah seseorang bermata biru yang telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

**_Flashback_**

Hamparan salju putih kini telah terbentang di Taman Kota Konoha, banyak sekali anak yang bermain-main dengan salju disana. Gadis kecil bermata lavender ini sedang asik sendiri duduk di sebuah ayunan. Matanya hanya memperhatikan salju yang berada di bawah sepatu merahnya. Sesekali dia memandangi anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain lempar bola salju .

'Sepertinya asik ya jika aku bermain dengan mereka, tapi….' Gumam Hinata kecil. Dia sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka, tapi itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dia lakukan. Teman-temannya selalu memandang dia aneh, itu karena dia dianugerahi penglihatan yang tidak biasa. Dia mampu melihat hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, tapi hanya hantu saja. Dia tak mampu melihat roh, malaikat dan yang lainnya.

"Main ayunan sendiri, anak kecil?" terdengar suara pria dewasa menyedihkan dari sampingnya, gadis kecil itupun menengok.

"I-iya…" Jawab Hinata, ternyata yang menyapanya barusan adalah hantu yang berpenampilang menyedihkan. Bajunya berwarna putih, tapi mukanya pucat dan ada darah segar yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Aku temani, anak kecil…. Aku akan selalu menemanimu….. kemanapuuuuuunn…. UUuuuuuuu…." Hantu itu berusaha menakuti Hinata.

"Apa maksud paman? Paman, kenapa kepalamu berdarah?" Tanya Hinata dengan polos.

"Aku ini hantu…."

"Hantu? Bukannya hantu itu menyeramkan?"

"A-apa?" Hantu itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Memangnya aku tidak menyeramkan untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Hantu itupun berwajah murung sekarang, dia hanya bisa berjongkok dan menggambar lingkaran di atas salju.

"Aku hantu yang paya… aku hantu amatir…. Aku hantu tidak berguna…" gerutunya. "Hei bocah, kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku?"

"Tidak, karena aku sudah beberapa kali melihat di TV orang yang berperan sebagai hantu suka melumuri kepalanya dengan saus tomat. Apa paman juga pemain film?"

Kata-kata Hinata semakin membuat hantu amatir itu merasa tak berguna.

BUKK!

Sebuah boa salju terlempat tepat ke kepala Hinata, dia hanya bisa berekspresi kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hey, maaf ya. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang anak laki-laki bermata biru melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sambil membersihkan kepalanya dari salju.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto, anak itupun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata. Tapi seorang temannya menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya bocah tambun.

"Aku mau kesana." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan, sebaiknya kau jangan kesana." Kata Chouji.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan gadis itu adalah gadis aneh, dia suka bicara sendiri. Aku takut jika kau bermain dengannya, kau akan menjadi aneh juga." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha…. Kau ini bicara apa. Justru kau yang aneh." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, bocah berambut pirang ini langsung melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hei… jangan ke sana." kata Chouji, tapi sayang dia tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku Hinata. Bukannya kita ini satu kelas?" Hinata pun bertanya balik.

"Em, benarkah? Hahahaha tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatmu ya?"

"Apa benar?" Hinatapun tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. 'Karena aku duduk paling belakang, tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu.' gumam Hinata.

"Hehehe… kenapa kau sendrian?"

"Aku tidak sendirian, aku ditemani paman ini." Hinata menunjuk ke arah hantu itu. Tanda tanya kini memenuhi kepala si bocah pirang, dia tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian Narutopun teringat perkataan Shikamaru barusan, Naruto kini hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Apa benar dia aneh? Tapi dia terlalu manis untuk dibilang aneh, pasti dia hanya mempunyai imajinasi yang atif.' Gumam Naruto.

"Mau bermain salju denganku?" Tanya Naruto

Mata gadis kecil itupun langsung membulat, baru kali ini ada orang yang mau mengajaknya bermain. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka berduapun segera beranjak dari tempat tadi. Mereka berpindah tempat ke tempat yang lebih ramai dan merekapun membuat boneka salju.

Sejak saat itulah dia merasa senang, biar hanya Naruto yang menjadi teman bermainnya saat ini, tapi dia cukup merasa senang. Hingga suatu ketika, tragedipun terjadi.

Saat itu Naruto sedang bermain perang bola salju dengan teman-temannya di Taman Kota Konoha. Tapi kali ini perang terlihat sedikit berbeda, anggota pasukan perang bertambah banyak dan perang saljupun terlihat cukup keras dari pada sekedar permainan biasa. Tapi apalah daya Hinata untuk membantu Naruto, meski dia mencoba untuk ikut Naruto melarangnya. Katanya ini sedikit berbeda dan dia tak ingin Hinata terluka. Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di hari itu dengan Naruto, namun sayangnya dia tak tahu itu apa. Dengan memegang rasa yang aneh ini, Hinatapun duduk di ayunan tempat dia bermain sendirian.

Perangpun dimulai, tapi tak ada benteng yang menjadi pertahanan antara dua kubu ini. Semua boleh melempar dan bahkan mengejar lawan tanpa batas hingga dia bilang "Aku menyerah."

Rasa khawatir, rasa takut dan sangat tidak tenang, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'Kenapa ini, aku sangat tidak tenang, aku tersah, aku takut dan aku khawatir dengan Naruto . Tapi kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi?' gumam gadis bermata lavender ini.

Hingga akhirnya…..

TIIIIIIIDDD! TTTIIIIIIIIIIDDDD!

Suara klakson mobil sangat kencang dan samar-samar seperti ada orang yang menjerit. Semua orang berkumul ke tepi jalan raya, termasuk Hinata. Gadis itu berlari dan terus berlari, rasa resahnya kini mulai memuncak dan alangkah terkejutnya dia, matanya membulat, berkaca-kaca dan air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin…. Itu bukan dia… bukan dia." Gadis itu segera menghampiri orang yang terkapar bersimbah darah itu.

"Naruto… Naruto…. Bangunlah Naruto… bangung..!" Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang tak bernyawa lagi.

"Tidak mingkin…. Ini tidak mungkin….. Naruto… Narutoooo NARUTOOOO!"

**_End flashback_**

Air matanya kembali menetes, lalu menetes lebih deras lagi. Gadis bermantel putih inipun langsung menghpusnya. Hingga akhirnya, pandangan gadis itu teralihkan dengan percakapan sepasang hantu bercula satu.

"Lihat-lihat, sekarang dia sedang dijahili putri ketua kita." Kata si hantu wanita.

"Benar, dia menjerit-jerit ketakutan seperti seorang gadis. Jika ada seorang gadis disini dia pasti akan merasa malu." Sahut si hantu pria.

"Hahahaha….. kau sangat benar."

"Enak saja, aku ini 100% benar, tahu."

"Ah itu sama saja."

Mendengar hal itu, gadis bermata lavender ini langsung saja berbelok menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata, kedua hantu itupun kaget.

"Sayang, dia bisa melihat kita?" Tanya si hantu Pria.

"Apa mungkin?" Si hantu wanita bertanya balik.

"Aku bisa melihat kalian." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

"APA!" Keduanya terkejut.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata Lagi.

"A-anu, disana ada seoarang pemuda yang sedang dijahili putri ketua kami." Kata si hantu pria.

"Apa, kenapa bisa?"

"Habis dia buang air kecil sembarangan di bawah pohon tempat tinggal putri ketua kami, tentu saja dia marah."

Hinata hanya bisa diam, memang hal yang satu ini tidak bisa dengan mudah dibasmi. Apa lagi jika sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air keci, maka inilah akibatnya. Tanpa basa-basi dengan mereka lagi, dia langsung saja melangkah mendekati si pemuda malang yang sedang ketakutan.

'Jika dilihat dari tempatnya, pantas saja banyak hantunya. Banyak sekali pohon besar dan rumah tua juga disini. Dasar orang ceroboh, apa dia tidak diajari untuk buang air kecil di toilet. Memalukan uman manusia saja!' Gumam Hinata.

Kini gadis ini telah berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda yang sedang ketakutan itu. Badan pemuda itu bergetar hebat, keringat dingin sudah membasahi bajunya. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu menyadari ada seseorang yang datang dari arah belakannya, hanya saja dia tak berani untuk melihatnya.

Hinatapun menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"KYAAAA! HANTU… AMPUNI AKU HANTU….." Jerit pemuda malang itu yang kini tengah berlutut sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seraya memohon ampun.

"Bangun!" Kata Hinata, tapi pemuda itu diam saja malah dia merasa sangat merinding. "Berbalik!"

"Tidaaaakkkk aku tidak mau!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Hinata yang harus berjalan kejadapannya. Dengan mantel putih yang dia pakai dan jalan yang gontai serta langkah kaki yang tidak terdengar, gadis itu seperti hantu yang berjalan melewati si pemuda malang itu.

"WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAANNTTUUUUUUU!"

"DIAAAAM!"

"Ampun hantu…. Ampun….!" Dia pun bersujud-sujud di depan Hinata.

"Aku bukan hantu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan?" Pemuda itupun bangkit dan menatap kaki hinata.

'Ternyata kakinya menyentuh tanah, berarti dia bukan hantu.' Gumamnya. Melihat hal itu, dia seperti merasakan ada tenaga cadangan dalam dirinya. Dia yang telah lelah langsung bediri dan merangkul Hinata.

"Syukurlah kau ada disini. Dari tadi aku mencari jalan keluar, tapi aku tak berhasil menemukannya. Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini…!"

'Rasanya aku mengenal suara ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Mungkin nanti, jika aku telah membawanya keluar dari sini aku bisa lihat wajahnya.' Gumam Hinata

"Lepaskan!" Hinata sedikit mendorongnya hingga rangkulannya terlepas.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"A-anu… anu…."

"Anu-anu apa?"

"Bagaimana ya? Em…"

"Kau mau keluar dari sini atau tidak?!"

"Baik-baik… tadi aku buang air kecil dibawah pohon. Tapi setelah selesai, aku jadi merasa tersesat. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari rimbunan pohon-pohon ini, padahal rasanya aku hanya berjalan beberapa meter saja dari trotoar."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, disini kan tidak ada toilet."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau haus minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Minta maaf pada siapa?" Pemuda itupun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja pada orang yang tinggal di pohon itu."

"Me-memangnya ada rumah di atas pohon ini?"

"Dasar bodoh! Pohon yang kau kencingi itu ada penunggunya, dia marah padamu. Makannya sekarang kau tidak bisa keluar. Cepat minta maaf!"

"APA?!" Pemuda itupun menelan ludahnyan

"Cepat!"

"Tapi-tapi.."

"Cepat minta maaf, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian hingga besok pagi!"

"Iya… iya baiklah aku akan minta maaf." Lalu pemuda malang ini menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "A-anu, kepada penunggu pohon aku…. Aku ingin meminta maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan buang air kecil sembarangan lagi. Aku berjanji… aku berjanji."

Seketika bau kembang tercium olehnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia sangat merinding dibuatnya. Tapi Hinata terlihat sangat tenang.

"Bulu kudukku berdiri…" Kata pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah." Kata gadis bermantel putih itu. "Aku mohon lepaskan dia, dia sudah minta maaf padamu dan juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Dia ini sebenarnya pemuda baik, dia adalah temanku. Aku harap kau mau mengerti dan mau melepaskannya. Aku janji dia tidak akan bertingkah seperti itu lagi."

Setelah gadis itu berbicara, rasa merinding yang dialami pria itu kini mulai mereda. Bau kembang yang menyengatpun telah hilang dan suasana hatinyapun mulai tenang kembali.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini." Ajak Hinata, merekapun beranjak dari sana.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak. Jika bukan karena kau, pasti aku tidak bisa keluar sampai esok pagi." Kata pemuda malang itu.

"Hm…" Jawab Hinata dengan singkat.

"Maaf, rasanya aku mengenal suaramu."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata denga ketus.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya."

Merekapun terus berjalan keluar dari rimbunan pohon itu, cahaya lampu malam perlahatn-lahan menerangi wajah mereka masing-masing. Terlihat jelas sekarang, wajah penasaran mereka di bawah sinar lampu jalanan dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka.

"KAU?!" kata mereka berdua

**_-TBC-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salju Musim Semi_**.

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Rahasia_**

Merekapun terus berjalan keluar dari rimbunan pohon itu, cahaya lampu malam perlahatn-lahan menerangi wajah mereka masing-masing. Terlihat jelas sekarang, wajah penasaran mereka di bawah sinar lampu jalanan dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka.

"KAU?!" kata mereka berdua

"Kau gadis aneh itu kan?" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

Gadis bermantel putih itu hanya membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

"Hei… hei… tunggu aku!" Pria berambut coklat itupun menyusulnya.

"Wah kau benar-benar hebat bisa mengusir hantu tadi, hanya dengan bicara saja kau bisa mengakhiri semuanya. Darimana kau punya kemampuan seperti itu, sejak kapan kau punya…."

"Diam..!" kata Hinata sambil mengentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang diam!" gadis itupun melihat ke sekitarnya lalu ke arah belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba keheranan.

"Seperti ada yang mengikuti, tapi mungkin cuma perasaanku saja." Hinatapun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Siapa yang mengikuti kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku harap kau tidak banyak bicara lagi. Itu akan membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Pusat perhatian? Apa maksudmu pusat perhatian para gadis? Hahaha"

"Ya, gadis dari dunia lain." Hinata berusaha mengerjai si pria berambut coklat itu.

"A-apa? Baik-baik… baiklah, aku tidak akan banyak bicara lagi."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksinya.

Keesokan harinya di SMAN Konoha, kelas 1-G sedang mengikuti pelajaran Matematika. Berbagai macam ekspresi di menit-menit sebelum bel istirahat dibunyikan. Sebagian siswa sudah mengibarkan bendera putih di atas kepala mereka, hanya 35% dari 40 siswa yang masih terkoneksi dengan sang guru dan ilmunya.

TEEEETTTT…TEEEETTT!

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, guru mata pelajaranpun menutup pertemuannya hari ini dan keluar dari ruangan kelas 1-G. Gadis bermata lavenderpun segera membereskan mejanya.

Kebetulan gadis berambut panjang ini duduk di dekat jendela, dari sana dia dapat melihat dengan jelas suasana di taman sekolah. Karpet putih terhampar diluar menutupi tanah dan juga dedaunan. Matanya menatap semua yang berwarna putih itu, ekspresi murung kini terlihat dari wajahnya.

'Aku benci salju.' gumam Hinata.

"Hei Hinata…" Panggil pria berambut coklat.

Gadis itupun melihat ke arahnya.

"Mengenai kejadian kemarin, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Terimakasih ya dan ini adalah sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, ambilah." Kata Kiba sambil memberikan bungkusan berwarna merah muda.

"Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Terimakasih." Jawab Hinata.

Pria berambut coklat itupun mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Hinata. Saat ini terlihat Hinata membuka bungkusan yang baru dia terima.

"Coklat?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, kau suka?"

Hinatapun mengangguk.

'Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, apa karena aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat murung, sedari tadi dia melihat ke arah luar. Apa dia sedang memperhatikan salju?' Gumam Kiba.

"Ada apa diluar, apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Kiba dan gadis itupun menggeleng. "Waktu aku masih SD, aku sangat senang jika musim dingin tiba. Karena aku bisa bermain salju dengan teman-temanku. Aku sangat suka dengan musim dingin, musim dingin itu seperti sihir. Dalam satu malam dia bisa mengubah semuanya menjadi warna putih. Apa kau juga menyukai musim dingin?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci salju, aku benci musim dingin. Benda putih tak berguna itu hanya bisa merebut kebahgiaanku saja."

Kiba tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata.

'Dia tidak suka salju, apa itu lelucon? Mana mungkin ada orang yang benci dengan salju, tapi nampaknya dia sangat serius mengatakannya.' Gumam Pria bermata coklat.

"Maaf, tadi perkataanku kasar ya?" Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa ko. Aku mengerti, mungkin sebagian orang di dunia ini tidak menyukai salju."

"A-anu, mengenai kejadian kemarin tolong kau rahasiakan. Aku tak mau membuatnya semakin terlihat rumit." Ujar Hitanta

"Terlihat rumit?"

"Ya, dikelas ini tak ada yang tahu kempuanku. Aku takut jika ada orang lagi yang mengetahui hal ini semuanya akan semakin menganggapku aneh."

"Maaf ya jika kau berkata seperti itu gara-gara ocehanku kemarin."

"Tidak, itu tidak masalah ko."

"Oh, begituya. Tapi aku rasa kau salah, kau itu tidak aneh hanya sedikit berbeda. Dulu aku juga menganggap bahwa diriku ini berbeda, bisa dibilang aku juga mempunyai rahasia seperti yang kau miliki. Tapi aku tidak mau hanya gara-gara aku berbeda menyebabkanku sulit mendapatkan teman."

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tahu kemampuan telekinesi?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Telekinesis adalah kemampuan seseorang untuk dapat menggerakan beda dengan menggunakan pikiran. Saat aku marah, semua benda disekelilingku ikut bergetar, semakin besar emosiku maka semakin besar getaranya dan hampir saja aku melukai kakakku."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya Hidup ini tidaklah serumit yang kau bayangkan, Hinata. Hidup ini sangat simpel." Kibapun tersenyum.

"Buktikan!"

"Buktikan?"

"Buktikan padaku kau punya kemampuan seperti itu!" Pinta Hinata, dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki teman satu kelasnya.

Kibapun melihat keadaan sekitar, nampaknya kelas sedang kosong. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukannya.

"Baiklah." Kiba kembali tersenyum. "Boleh aku pinjam bungkusan yang tadi?"

Hinatapun memberikannya, lalu Kiba mengeluarkan salah satu coklat itu dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu jika kau bersedia memakan coklat ini." Ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah."

Si pria berambut coklat langsung meletakan coklat itu di meja dengan bungkus tadi sebagai alasnya. Diapun mulai berkonsentrasi pada coklat itu. Percaya atau tidak coklat itu mulai bergetar lalu sedikit demi sedikit terangkat dan melayang hingga akhirnya mendekati mulut Hinata.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Hinatapun membuka mulutnya dan perlahan-lahan coklat itu masuk kemulutnya.

Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadis bermata lavender ini mulai mengunyah coklatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba pipi gadis itu memerah, dia terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-anu, sebenarnya dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita." Jawab gadis itu.

"Benarkah, mana-mana?" Kiba mulai panik, dia sangat takut jika ada orang yang memergokinya melakukan telekinesis.

"Dia ada di depan kita."

"Apa, tapi aku tidak lihat siapa-siapa."

"Tentu saja. Aku malu sekali, dia sedang tertawa sekarang."

Kiba mulai ketakutan.

"Jangan menakutiku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak menakutimu. Memang itu yang aku lihat, pria botak itu dari tadi memperhatikan kita. Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, penunggu kelas itu dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Apa boleh buat, Hinata pikir dia itu hanya hantu dan hantu tidak akan menyebar gosip pada manusia kan?

"Terserah sajalah, yang penting asal jangan manusia yang menguping." Ujar Kiba.

BRAAAKKK!

Suara pintu dibuka dengan sangat kasar. Kiba dan Hinata sangat kaget dibuatnya. Ternyata ada sepasang kekasih yang berniat untuk masuk ke kelas.

'Aku kaget sekali, apa mereka sedang mengamuk?' Gumam Hinata.

"Oi Kiba, ternyata kau disini ya?" Tanya Sai berbasa-basi masuk ke kelas sambil menggandeng tangan pacarnya, Sakura.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali kau berkata seperti itu." Kata Kiba.

"Haha, Tidak." Sai dan Sakurapun berjalan menghapirinya. Sai terlihat tersenyum, tapi Sakura dia memasang wajah datar.

'Sai tersenyum?' Gumam Hinata lagi.

"Kalian ini sedang pacaran ya?" Sai mencoba untuk meledek Kiba.

"Apa yang kau katakana? Bukannya kalian berdua yang sedang pacaran?" Kiba menanggapi dengan serius.

"A-anu, apa kalian mau coklat?" Tanya Hinata.

"Coklat? Boleh juga." Saipun mengambil satu dari bungkusa itu.

"Sayang, apa kau juga mau?" Tanya Sai pada Sakura.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"Kau ini, coklat itu bisa untuk memperbaiki suasana hati. Cobalah!" Sai mencoba membujuknya, tapi Sakura malah melangkah pergi meninggalkan pacarnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Kiba.

Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang terjadi kesalah pahaman kecil."

"Begitu ya."

"Ya. Sebaiknya aku harus menemaninya. Hinata, terimakasih coklatnya ya."

"Iya." Jawab Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu sedikit tertegun dengan tingkah mereka berdua dan Hinata terus saja memandangi Sai.

"Dasar orang pacaran." Gerutu Kiba.

"Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh?" balik bertanya Hinata.

"Aneh apanya, orang pacaran bertengkar itu wajar kan?"

"Tidak, maksudku ini bukan pertengkaran biasa. ini pertengkaran yang sangat hebat."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari aura mereka. Mungkin secara fisik kau melihat Sakuralah yang sedang marah, tapi yang sebenarnya Sai yang sedang marah besar."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, warna aura Sai adalah hijau meski sebagian kecil ada beberapa warna lain. Tapi warna hijau itu gelap, lebih gelap dari Sakura."

"Tapi dia tadi tersenyum, kan?"

"Itu hanya senyum palsu, Sai adalah tipe orang yang selalu bisa menutupi perasaan sebenarnya."

'Aura, dengan melihat aura mereka saja dia bisa membaca apa yang baru saja terjadi meski tidak spesifik apa masalahnya. Dia benr-benar memiliki kekuatan supranatural.' Gumam Kiba.

"Memangnya warna aura Sakura apa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sebagian besar berwarna merah."

"Lalu aku?"

"Warnamu kuning, kau tipe orang yang mempunyai semangat tinggi, keyakinan yang kuat tapi sepertinya kau tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain."

"Wahahaha…Kau hebat sekali bisa menebak karakterku. Jangan-jangan kau secara diam-diam sudah memperhatikanku ya?"

"Jangan GR kau!"

"Hahahaha hanya bercanda saja."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah percaya padaku dengan menceritakan rahasiamu?"

"Itu karena….. karena aku yakin bahwa kita mempunyai sisi yang sama. Kita mempunyai sebuh rahasia yang berposisi sama, jika terbongkar maka orang akan menganggapmu aneh."

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi, murid-muridpun masuk ke kelas dan pelajaranpun kembali dimulai.

Pelajaranpun berakhir, semua murid beranjak pulang. Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di ruangan loker, dia mulai mengganti sepatunya dan sejenak berdiam diri menatap isi lokernya.

'Hari ini ada yang memberi coklat padaku, aku senang. Coklatnya manis, dan dia banyak bicara..' Gumam Hinata sambil memandangi sebuah foto anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang merangkul seorang anak perempuan.

Gadis ini berniat untuk memakan coklat itu lagi, diapun mulai membuka tasnya. Tapi sayang sepertinya coklat itu tertinggal di kelas.

"Yah,,, terpaksa aku harus kembali ke kelas." Dengan sedikit berlari Hinata kembali ke kelasnya

Tapi saat dia membuka pintu kelas, ternyata masih ada Sakura di sana. Gadis bermata lavender itupun masuk ke kelas dan mengambil bungkusan merah muda yang dia letakan di bawah meja.

"Ada yang tertinggal ya?" Tanya Sakura sambul tersenyum.

"Iya, aku meninggalkan sesuatu." Jawab Hinata, kembali dia tertegun melihat Sakura.

'Warnanya semakin gelap, haruskah aku memastikannya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau bicara?' gumam Hinata.

_"__Tapi aku tidak mau hanya gara-gara aku berbeda menyebabkanku sulit mendapatkan teman"_

Kembali dia teringat pada kata-kata yang diucapkan Kiba.

'Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya.' Gumam Hinata lagi, diapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja."

"Kau berbohong."

"Baiklah-baik. Kami tadi hanya sedikit bertengkar, tapi masalah kami saat ini sudah selesai." Sakurapun tersenyum.

"Jika sudah selesai, kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Sakura kembali berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, semua yang ada pada dirimu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Bahkan aku lihat masalahmu bertambah panjang."

Kali ini Sakura tidak menjawab apapun, kepalanya tertunduk. Isak tangis gadis itu mulai terdengar. Tak disangka Sakurapun bangkit dan bediri dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

**_-TBC-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Gossip_**

Kali ini Sakura tidak menjawab apapun, kepalanya tertunduk. Isak tangis gadis itu mulai terdengar. Tak disangka Sakurapun bangkit dan bediri dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

Sontak Hinata kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, ini urusanku dengan Sai. Kau, kau sama saja dengan mereka. Aku tahu kau ini sedang berpura-pura baik padaku agar kau bisa mendapat informasi lalu menyebarkannya agar desas-desus itu semakin parah, iya kan?" Kata Sakura lagi dengan penuh emosi.

"Desas-desus apa?"

"Jangan berlaga bodoh didepanku, aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya. Jadi jangan harap aku akan membuka mulut untukmu!"

Hinata sedikit terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tak jadi masalah jika kau tidak mau berbagi cerita. Tapi asal kau ketahui saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergosip." Hinatapun beranjak dari sana dengan wajah yang dingin, sementara Sakura dia kembali duduk dan menangis di tempat duduknya.

Musim semipun tiba menggantikan musim dingin, tapi meski musim berganti gossip itu malah menjadi-jadi.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, gadis bermata lavender baru saja meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju toilet.

"Ah, yang benar?" Kata seorang gadis yang berkerimun disana.

"Iya benar, ternyata dia berselingkuh di belakang Sai dengan Sasuke." Kata temannya.

"Ternyata hanya luarnya saja yang manis."

'Dasar tukang gossip, apa jangan-jangan gossip ini yang dimaksudkan Sakura? Aku harap aku dapat mendengar hal yang lain lagi.' Gumam Hinata, tak lama diapun telah sampai di toilet wanita

'Lega sekali rasanya.' Gumam Hinata sambil mencuci tangannya lalu dia bercermin dan membereskan poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar kembali gossip itu.

"Kalian tahu tidak, katanya Sakura mencoba mencium Sasuke di taman belakang tapi untungnya tidak berhasil." Kata seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke toilet.

"Haaaahh….?!" Kata temannya seolah tak percaya.

"Aku kira dia gadis baik-baik, ternyata dia hanya gadis _kegatelan_ saja."

'Tidak mungkin, itu sangat jauh sekali dari karakter Sakura. pantas saja dia sefrustasi itu. Tega sekali yang membuat gossip ini. Ah, tidak ini bukan gossip lagi. Ini sudah memfitnah namanya.' Gumam Hinata lagi dan diapun segera meninggalkan toilet.

Dipihak lain tepatnya di taman belakang terdengar sedikit suara berisik. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari percakapan dua sejoli yang sedang bertengkar.

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Sai! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu?" Kata Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak selingkuh kenapa sampai ada gossip seperti ini?" tanya Sai dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. HAAAAHHH! Semua omong kosong ini semakin membuatku gila."

"Ya benar, kau memang gila. Kau gila karena kemarin kau berusaha mencium Sasuke di taman belakang ini, kan?"

"A-apa? Gossip apa lagi ini?!"

"Heh, jangan berpura-pura di depanku!"

"Dengar ya, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Memangnya siapa yang memberi tahumu, kau mau saja mendengarkan gossip murahan itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, jika kau benar tidak melakukannya, kenapa kata ibumu kemarin kau pulang terlambat?"

"Ibu?"

"Ya, ibumu kemarin menelponku dan katanya kau pulang terlambat. Kemana saja kau?"

"Kemarin aku hanya diam di kelas dan aku pergi ke taman kota, jika kau tak percaya tanya saja pada Kiba. Dia yang melihatku di taman."

"Heh, jangan membawa-bawa orang lain dalam masalah ini ya!"

"Aku tidak membawa-bawa orang lain, dia hanya saksi agar kau tidak terus percaya pada gossip murahan itu. Lalu kau ini kenapa sih, kau itu lebih percaya pada gossip dari pada percaya pada pacarmu sendiri?!"

"Haaaahhh! Diam kau!" Setelah puas bertengkar dengan Sakura, Sai langsung meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

'Tuhan, kenapa jadi serumit ini.' Gumam Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tanpa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi, gadis bemata hijau ini juga pergi dari tempat itu. Dia berjalan sambil memikirkan gosip-gosip di sekolahnya yang semakin parah.

Saat ini Sakura berjalan melewati lapangan basket, ternyata disana ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket dan juga beberapa anak perempuan yang menyemangati mereka.

"Shikamaru, disini!" Kata anak laki-laki berambut emo itu.

"Baik." Jawab Shikamaru.

Tapi sayang tidak bisa menangkapnya dan bola itu keluar lapangan.

"Aduh kau ini bagaimana, kau sendiri yang minta tapi kau tidak bisa menangkapnya." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Maaf-maaf…." Sasuke langsung mengejarnya.

Sementara sikulit bundar berwarna oranye itu terus menggelinding dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura, tolong bolanya!" Pinta Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Sasuke….' Gumam Sakura dengan sedikit bengong.

"Tolong bolanya, Sakura!"

Sakurapun memungut bola itu.

'Kenapa…. kenapa aku digosipkan seperti ini denganmu, kenapa? Gara-gara waktu itu, waktu itu kau yang mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Tapi akhirnya hidupku berantakan. Dasar bodoh…. Kau memang bodoh, Sasuke!' Gumam gadis itu lagi, tapi….

"RASAKAN INI!" Sakura melempar bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga tepat kea rah Sasuke dan….

BUKKKK!

Sangat tepat sasaran, bola itu tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke dan pria malang itupun terjatuh.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran, tapi sayangnya gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terjatuh.

Bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar kembali, baru saja gadis itu bertindak, langsung dikomentari oleh para bigos.

"Heeehhh lihat dia melempar bolanya pada Sasuke."

"Pasti Sasuke kesakitan."

"Apa dia melakukan itu gara-gara jengkel kerana gagal mencium Sasuke ya?"

"Iya-iya, mungkin kau benar."

"DIAM KALIAN!" Sakura yang jengkel langsung saja berteriak di depan mereka. Tanpa memperpanjang lagi urusannya, gadis bermata hijau itu pergi tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik mereka yang lanjut.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, di kelas 1-G terlihat 3 anak laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul, salah satunya adalah Kiba. Dia sangat antusias sekali bercerita pada teman-temannya.

"Apa kau kencing dibalik pohon? Kapan kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hahahahahaha….. waktu musim dingin kemarin dan kau tahu, penunggu pohon itu marah dan aku tidak bisa keluar dari situ." Kata Kiba.

"Memangnya dimana lokasinya?" Tanya Rock Lee.

"Tidak jauh dari kedai ramen Ichiraku ada persimpangan, nah di situ."

"Oh, pantas saja. Itukan persimpangan paling angker yang ada di kota ini."

"Pe-persimpangan angker?"

"Ya, Lee benar. Orang sekitar sering menyebutnya persimpangan setan, karena tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah rumah tua banyak hantunya yang terhalangi ribunan pohon-pohon besar. Apa kau melihat rumah itu, Kiba?" Tanya Gaara.

"Em, samar-samar aku seperti melihat sebuah bangunan. Aku rasa itu mungkin rumah yang kau maksud." Ujar Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita pergi ke rumah tua itu?" Lee mengeluarkan usulnya.

"Mau apa kita ke sana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kita beruji nyali saja, lagi pula besok malam kan malam minggu."

"Benar juga, bagaimana denganmu Kiba, kau setuju?"

"Ba-bagaimana ya?"

"Kau takut ya? Hahahaha" Lee berusaha memancingnya agar dia juga ikut pergi.

"Enak saja aku tidak takut."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut." Kata Gaara.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat."

Tak lama, Sai baru saja masuk ke ruangan kelas.

"Oi Sai, kemari sebentar!" Pinta Gaara.

"Ada apa, tumben sekali kau memanggilku." Kata Sai sambil menghapiri mereka.

"Ah kau ini, dengar kami akan mengadakan uji nyali di rumah tua yang ada di persimpangan setan. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Uji nyali, rumah tua, persimangan setan? Kau gila ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, kau takut ya?" Lee mencoba menggoda Sai.

"Bukan masalah takut atau tidaknya, tapi menurut berita yang aku dengar orang yang masuk ke rumah tua itu akan selalu diikuti hantu kemanapun dia pergi."

"A-apa, yang benar?" Kiba mulai ketakutan.

"Tapi bukannya Kiba berhasi keluar dari hutan yang ada di persimpangan itu. Jadi menurutku rumah tua dan hutan itu tidak akan berbeda jauh, kan?" Ujar Gaara.

"Keluar dari hutan? Kau tersesat dihutan itu, kapan?" Tanya Sai dengan kaget.

"Waktu musim dingin kemarin." Jawab Kiba.

"Kau keluar malam itu juga atau keesokan harinya?"

"Tentu saja malam itu juga, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya sampai sejauh itu?"

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, itu mustahil."

"A-anu sebenarnya waktu itu ada seseorang yang menolongku keluar dari sana."

"Benarkah, siapa? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Lee.

"Dia…. dia Hinata."

"APA?" Kata mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dia gadis yang sangat berani." Puji Lee dengan air mata yang berlinang karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Kiba teringat dengan perkataan Hinata, bahwa dia tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu mengenai kemampuannya.

"Em…. Tanya saja pada orangnya." Kata Kiba, dia tidak bisa berbohong pada siapapun.

"Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, apa jangan-jangan dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu?" Tanya Sai.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, tanya saja pada…"

"Oi, Hinata." Belum selesai bicara, Lee sudah memanggilnya duluan dengan spontan Hinatapun menoleh.

"Lee, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tanya saja pada orangnya, ya sekarang aku tanya pada orangnya." Jawab Lee.

'Aduh, gawat.' Gumam Kiba.

"Hinata bisa kau kemari sebentar?" Pinta Lee.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata, gadis itupun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata, Kiba bilang kau yang telah menolongnya saat tersesat di hutan dekat persimpangan setan itu, kan?"

Dengan spontan Hinata langsung menatap Kiba, dia khawatir Kiba membocorkan rahasianya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Lanjut Lee.

"A-anu, waktu itu aku melihat Kiba sedang mondar-mandir seperti orang bingung di sana. Jadi aku membawanya keluar dari hutan itu." Jelas Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hanya menghampirinya dan membawanya keluar."

"Apa benar hanya semudah itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Iya memangnya kenapa kalian menanyakan hal itu?"

"Setahuku di hutan itu ada penunggunya, tak mudah keluar dari sana dan katanya untuk keluar dari sana hanya ada dua pilihan, menunggu matahari terbit atau berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tapi Kiba tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu, apa jangan-jangan kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu?" Tanya Sai yang berlaga seperti detektif.

"Ti-tidak, waktu itu aku hanya menghampirinya dan menuntunnya keluar, itu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Oh, ternyata seperti itu. Kau memang sangat berani, Hinata." Ujar Gaara.

'Hampir saja. Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia menceritakan tentang kejadian itu, untung saja tidak ketahuan. Awas saja kalau rahasiaku sampai terbongkar gara-gara dia.' Gumam Hinata.

"Oh iya Hinata, kau kan gadis pemberani. Apa kau mau ikut beruji nyali bersama kami ke rumah tua yang ada di dalam hutan itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Uji nyali?" Hinata malah bertanya balik.

"Ya, kami berempat akan ke sana besok malam. Kau juga ikut ya..!" Lee membujuk Hinata.

"Tapi…tapi… jika aku ikut, aku takut merepotkan kalian."

"Kau ini bicara apa, tak ada istilah merepotkan. Bukannya kita ini teman?" Tanya Kiba.

"Teman, aku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Benar, jangan-jangan kau tidak menganggap kami ini teman ya?" Kata Lee.

"Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku menganggap kalian ini temanku."

"Bagus, berarti besok malam kau ikut kan?" Tanya Kiba untuk meyakinkan dan gadis itupun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ok, sudah diputuskan kita berlima akan pergi.!" Ujar Gaara dengan semangat.

'Teman, teman pertama di SMA. Aku sangat senang.' Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum dan tanpa dia sadari Kiba memperhatikannya.

'Dia tersenyum.' Gumam Kiba sambil membulatkan matanya. 'Ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang putih dan dingin seperti salju, dia mempunyai senyuman yang hangat. Sehangat musim semi.' Gumam Kiba.

**_Bersambung..._**


End file.
